


Someone to Know Me

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliAres has to plan a party and gets a little help.





	Someone to Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Xena Warrior Princess or Hercules Legendary Journeys. Don't ever try to sue you won't get anything out of me cause the cold hard truth is I have no money.  
> Authors Note: I was bored and tired and it altogether only took a few hours to write, what does that equal? Bored+tired+limited time = another sucky story by Tali.
> 
> Sex: Let me think, maybe, we'll see if it comes to that. If there is any it will be very mild, just a mention of it. Nothing graphic, I'm not exactly a great romance writer.
> 
> Rating: Shouldn't end up being any more that PG, maybe M.
> 
> Gabby Bashing: I will try very hard not to insult Gabrielle. I'm not promising anything.
> 
> Herc Bashing: No, not this time.
> 
> Joxer Abuse: Strangely no. It usually isn't complete unless Gabrielle hits him over the head at least once but I've decided to give Joxer a break.
> 
> Time line: It jumps around alot, lets just say before the whole spiritual quest thing. (If the writers can get away with it so can I)

_SOMEONE TO KNOW ME_

_At first it seemed shocking_

_but now the idea_

_tickles my tongue._

_and intrigues my curiosity_

_beyond the ability_

_to rationalize or resist:_

 

_I want to live with you!_

 

_I want to wake_

_each morning_

_in your arms_

_comforted by your oddness_

 

_seduced by your knowledge_

_of my ways._

_I want to care for you_

_brush your hair_

_put lotion on your scars_

 

_and pet you at bedtime,_

_watching your eyes close slow_

_like a child's_

_heavy with a thousand things_

_that filled your day._

 

_~Jewel~_

__Xena stared up at the huge doors that stood in front of her and her two friends. The black marble was definitely intimidating yet comforting at the same time. What was she doing? What was she thinking? Why would the God of War gladly hand out free information that might help avoid a war? He wouldn't. Xena was sure of that for a fact and knew if he did tell her what she needed to know she would owe him one. Being in debt to the God of War was not one of the smartest of safest thing to do. Xena turned to her blonde traveling companion and the tall chestnut haired man standing next to her._ _

__"I want you two to go into the village and get a room for the night, I won't be long."_ _

__"Xena, if you are going to ask Ares for information I think Joxer and I should be with you."_ _

__"Gabrielle, I appreciate you caring, but please just go into town and relax." The warriors blue eyes pleaded with the small blonde._ _

__Gabrielle knew this was hard for her friend to swallow her pride and ask her enemy for help. Xena hated being vulnerable and when it came to Ares she was very vulnerable. She didn't want anyone to witness her pleading with the God of War for help._ _

__Joxer witnessed the gesture between the two friends and gently took Gabrielle's hand and started pulling her away._ _

__"We'll see you in the village Xena." Joxer called out as he dragged the object of his desire away._ _

__"Here goes nothing" Xena whispered to whatever deity was listening._ _

__She pushed open one large marble door and entered the very clean but dark temple. All kinds of weapons hung from the wall. Xena approached the throne room but was stopped by a blonde Priestess._ _

__"Care to sacrifice or offer something to my Lord Ares God of War?" The woman looked Xena up and down._ _

__Normally Xena would beat the crap out of this woman but she didn't have the energy._ _

__"Yes. What do you suggest?"_ _

__"You could always offer yourself. I'm sure my Lord would love a pretty little thing like you. But if you don't want to do that you could just offer something else. A sword maybe, dagger, or instead of offering yourself for life, maybe just a night."_ _

__What is it with this woman, is she trying to help her Lord score or something, she's almost as bad as Ares himself._ _

__"NO I WON'T BE OFFERING MYSELF TO YOUR LORD TONIGHT OR ANY OTHER NIGHT!"_ _

__"Then what will you be offering?"_ _

__By now Xena was fed up with this nosy Priestess._ _

__"This." Xena punched the woman in the face. She went down and Xena just stepped over her into the throne room._ _

__Xena went into the throne room, took off her armor, boots and weapons and made herself comfortable in Ares throne. She knew it was only a matter of time until he sensed someone was on his turf and he would come to investigate. Only a couple of minutes later Ares burst into the room in a shower of blue sparkles ready to kill whoever had invaded his space. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was his precious princess._ _

__"What do you want?!" He snapped._ _

__"Oh no, bad day" Xena thought._ _

__"Well?!" He snapped again._ _

__He took in the site in front of him. Xena on his throne in just her leathers. She was up to something and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Ares stepped up to his throne so he was towering over Xena. Most people would have run by now, an angry God in front of you would scare the living daylights out of most mortals._ _

__"Oh Gods he's so cute when he's angry, stop that Xena, bad Warrior Princess, bad!" Xena really had to stop those thoughts._ _

__" I want to talk about a few things."_ _

__Ares raised his eyebrows at this, Xena wanted to talk, she was definitely up to something._ _

__"I don't have time!" He snapped back and regretted it when she slightly jumped from his outburst._ _

__"What's wrong?" she whispered. Xena was positive he wouldn't kill her but she wasn't sure how far he would go when he was upset. "None of your business." He spoke quieter, so he wouldn't scare her but still forcefully._ _

__Xena swallowed her pride._ _

__"Will you help me if I can help you?"_ _

__Ares paused for a second and looked his Warrior princess over._ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"Your problem first then? It's not war, so I'm guessing it's family."_ _

__"How did you know that?" Ares asked._ _

__"You're easy to read."_ _

__"I am not!" The big bad God of War pouted._ _

__"So explain. I said I would help."_ _

__"A few of the Gods are coming over for a nice little dinner."_ _

__"What's wrong with that?"_ _

__"Apparently they made a bet that I can't turn my castle into a nice tranquil place by tonight."_ _

__"That's easy, just zap away."_ _

__"There is the catch."_ _

__"You have to do it the mortal way."_ _

__"How in Tartarus am I supposed to decorate in happy colours by tonight?"_ _

__"Easy, we're going shopping. But I have your word if I help you, you help me."_ _

__"You have my word, but do I have to go shopping?"_ _

__"Look war boy, if you want to impress these people you have to at least help a little."_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__"Joxer I wonder what he will want in return? A favor maybe, even worse her."_ _

__"Gabrielle, I don't think Ares would do anything for Xena to hate him. It would eliminate any chance he has of getting her back."_ _

__"He has no chance of getting her back!"_ _

__"We both know that's not true. It's a small chance, very small, but it is a chance. She doesn't hate him like she should."_ _

__"What does that mean?" The bard asked not fully understanding her friend._ _

__" She will always belong to him, at least a little part will."_ _

__"Yeah, the evil part."_ _

__"No Gabrielle. You know what part will belong to him."_ _

__"Her heart. I know, it's so obvious." Gabrielle was surprised that Joxer wasn't half as oblivious as she thought he was. He had picked things up that Xena tried to deny and that she herself didn't want to believe._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Xena and Ares made their way through a busy market place in a small village. Xena's mother knew a woman who has settled in the village and sold beautiful materials from Chin and India. When Xena stopped to ask directions Ares noticed that everyone was so dam happy. He was yanked out of his daydream by Xena grabbing his hand and pulling him to the outskirts of town._ _

__"What exactly are we doing here Xena?"_ _

__"I told you. My mother knows.................."_ _

__"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your mother know some woman who sells material. So what?"_ _

__"Has anyone ever told you you're annoying?"_ _

__"No, that would be the first time."_ _

__They came to a house and Xena knocked on the door. A few moments later a bubbly woman about ten summers older than Cyrene opened at the door and invited them in._ _

__"Aren't you a pretty little thing? What can I do for you love?"_ _

__"My mother said you sell rare material from Chin and India."_ _

__"Who's your mother deary?"_ _

__"Cyrene..........."_ _

__"In Amphipolis, you must be Xena. She said you were a beauty but she didn't do you justice. I'm sorry, I know your name but you don't know mine, I'm Larisa" Xena slightly blushed from the woman's words. Ares smirked but that didn't go unnoticed by Larisa._ _

__"Well, what do we have here? Handsome young man. You shouldn't smirk at such comments." Larisa pinched Ares cheeks, in turn Xena burst out laughing from the sight of some middle aged woman pinching the God of War's cheeks like he was a child._ _

__Larisa turned to the laughing Warrior Princess who was doubled over from the laughter._ _

__"You think that's funny do you? Well you two make a wonderful couple."_ _

__At this Xena immediately stopped laughing and stood up straight._ _

__"We aren't a......................." Xena started._ _

__"Be sure to invite Aunt Larisa to the wedding."_ _

__"The material?" Ares interrupted._ _

__"Oh yes dear, in the back room. May I ask why you need it?"_ _

__"A dinner party, he has to redecorate and I'm helping."_ _

__"Where do you live hon?" Larisa asked Ares_ _

__"Olympus." Ares stated before he followed Xena to the back room._ _

__Larisa smiled as Ares walked by. A few moments passed and she just stood there._ _

__"Olympus?" Larisa ran down the hall to where the two where looking at material._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__"She's been gone a really long time Joxer."_ _

__"I know Gabrielle." Joxer sat down on the bed next to Gabrielle and took her hands in his._ _

__"I'm worried about her."_ _

__"She will be okay. Xena can take care of herself." Joxer looked into Gabrielle's deep green eyes and sighed. Much to Joxer's surprise Gabrielle leaned forward and kissed him._ _

__"I'm sorry." Gabrielle apologized._ _

__"For what?" Joxer kissed her._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Xena and Ares were busy decorating his castle and when they finally finished they only had half an hour until the guests arrived. The place actually looked not so depressing without being to colorful and cheery._ _

__"Xena, I know you hate me, but since you did help alot would you like to stay?"_ _

__"I never said I hated you. Yes I would like to stay for dinner. I want to see the looks on the other Gods faces when they show up."_ _

__"You won't be the only mortal. Zeus is bringing some little mortal things. He brings them, shows them what it's like to be a God, convinces then to sleep with them, then never looks at them again. Maybe you can talk some sense into them, girl to girl. Aphrodite usually tries, she might actually get through to them with your help."_ _

__"I have nothing to wear."_ _

__Ares took her hand and led her to her old room. She walked over to the closet and saw all of her old dresses. She saw a black silk one with no sleeves and a very low back. None of the Olympians would have seen that one. When she wore it they wouldn't end up out of the room let alone a function. The dress held some nice memories, not exactly pure memories but memories none the less. Xena saw the matching shoes and knew she had to wear it. It would definitely tease Ares. Seeing that she was ready to change into whatever she has chosen Ares turned his back. Xena slipped into the dress and shoes._ _

__"You can turn around now" Ares turned around to be face to face with the woman he had desired for so long wearing the dress that held many memories._ _

__"Do know what would go perfect with that dress Xena?"_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Black Pearls."_ _

__"I still have them. They're in my bag that Gabrielle has."_ _

__He took her hand and they materialized in front of Joxer and Gabrielle who were laying in bed, naked with the blankets pulled up over them. Gabrielle's head was on Joxer's chest and he was playing with her long blonde hair._ _

__Ares smiled. he was actually happy for Joxer, he had been in love with Gabrielle for so long. Xena on the other hand just stood there still trying to figure out if it was real. Then Joxer and Gabrielle realized Ares and Xena where standing there._ _

__"Oh Gods Xena............" Gabrielle started_ _

__"Finally. I was starting to wonder when you two would admit your feelings." Ares interrupted Gabby._ _

__"You knew?" Joxer asked._ _

__"Who wouldn't. The three naked Gabrielle's, dead give away."_ _

__"Xena, are you hurt, did he make you do anything?" Gabrielle asked concerned._ _

__"No. I just have to grab something and then we'll leave."_ _

__Xena pulled out a beautiful black pearl necklace from her bag._ _

__"Xena where did you get that?" Gabrielle asked._ _

__"A friend gave them to me." Xena shared a small look with Ares that didn't go unnoticed by Joxer._ _

__"Ares can you read my mind for a second?" Joxer asked_ _

__"Why?"_ _

__"I have something to say to you and I don't want the girls to hear me."_ _

__"Okay." Ares answered warily._ _

__"When are you finally going to admit your feeling?" "It's not that easy." Ares whispered back to Joxer as Xena and him disappeared._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__They appeared back at his castle with only minutes to spare. Xena put her hair up and Ares put the pearls on her. Just as he did up the clasp Aphrodite and Hephestus appeared. Aphrodite took in her surroundings._ _

__"We knew you could do it. That's why we placed our bet on you succeeding."_ _

__Aphrodite hugged her brother. Then she noticed Xena._ _

__"Xena? You look absolutely divine."_ _

__"Thank you Aphrodite."_ _

__"So this is the famous Warrior Princess?" Hephestus asked. He wasn't very social and only came to a gathering every twenty years or so, which explained why he had never met her._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__One by one the other Gods showed up and paid up to Aphrodite. The night went along wonderfully and ended in the early hours of the morning._ _

__"Well guys that was the best dinner party I have ever been to. Xena, you should be at all of them." Aphrodite praised_ _

__"Thanks and Bye." Xena waved to the Goddess of Love and her husband as they left._ _

__"That's the last of them." Ares waved to his sister._ _

__"I'm dreading going back to Gabrielle and Joxer." Xena smiled as she remembered earlier that evening they had accidentally intruded._ _

__"You don't have to. I mean you still have a room up here. You can use it for tonight, or shall I say today?"_ _

__"I suppose, it is kind of late."_ _

__"Early." Ares corrected._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__As Xena was pulling the silk sheet over herself she remembered she had to ask Ares about that army five days north of the village Gabrielle and Joxer were staying in. Xena pulled herself out of the inviting warmth and made her way to Ares room. She just hoped he didn't have someone like Discord visiting. She gently pushed the large door open and entered the room. There in the middle of the room in the middle of a large bed laid a very asleep God of War. Xena smiled at the site. He looked so sweet and even a little innocent. Then she realized he was half naked, and she blushed. She couldn't believe she blushed, Gabrielle was the one to turned red in situations like these._ _

__"Pull yourself together woman. It's not like he's completely naked." Xena told herself._ _

__"What are you talking about Xena? You've seen him completely naked before and you didn't turn beet red at the thought of that. I am going mad." Xena concluded. It was then she realized she had been staring at him for almost ten minutes. She turned to leave just as one of Ares faithful dogs bounded in the room and woke it's master by jumping on the bed and licking his face._ _

__Ares woke up immediately. "How did you get in?" He asked the dog while still being half asleep. The dog turned it's head to reveal Xena standing there rather sheepishly._ _

__"And how did you get in?" Ares asked the rather guilty looking Warrior Princess._ _

__"Door was open." She lied._ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"I forgot to ask you about the army five days north of the village Gabrielle and Joxer are in."_ _

__"What do you want to know."_ _

__"What are they doing there?"_ _

__"Is that all. You are losing your touch Xena. They are just there to touch up on combat skills in the open area. I assure you they won't be invading the village. You have my word on that."_ _

__"I guess I am losing my touch. Goodnight Ares."_ _

__"Sweet dreams Xena."_ _

__Xena exited Ares room and made her way back to her own. She took comfort in the silk sheets and lush pillows. What was she thinking? All of a sudden she was really smitten with her enemy. So smitten she couldn't even remember the reason she had come to ask for his help. One minute it was there and the next it wasn't, she had to make some silly little thing about a army up._ _

__"I must seem really pathetic now." Xena sighed_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Ares tried to go back to sleep but Xena's face kept on haunting him. Those eyes, by the Gods she was beautiful. What was he thinking? She hated him, well according to her she didn't hate him, just dislike, alot. But why would she want to know about a very small army, almost just a group of thugs, she was smart enough to figure out what they were doing. Then what Joxer had said sprung to mind, the guy wasn't as dumb as he had thought. Ares God of War, Prince of Olympus, Son of Hera and Zeus was completely in love with a mortal woman._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Xena lay awake, she had to do something, and soon. She was rapidly losing her nerve. Ares didn't love her, he only loved himself. He was probably indulging in one of his priestesses now. Xena's mind swarmed with images on Ares making love to that tarty little priestess she had knocked out earlier, she almost made herself sick thinking about it. He had seemed so nice, even when Larisa made that comment about them looking good together he didn't come back with a smart ass remark she was expecting, he kinda looked a little sad._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Ares was going mad, he was completely in love with Xena, he had even been faithful to a woman he wasn't even in a relationship with for over a year now. What a joke, the God of War not getting any. If any other Gods found out he would be the laughing stock of Olympus. Somehow he didn't mind, he couldn't be with another woman, it felt like he was betraying Xena and the poor woman with him because he was thinking of his Princess. What was he thinking? Xena didn't love him. He had to do something, find out how she really felt. If she loved him she wouldn't mind, if she hated him, so be it, at least he wouldn't be able to lie to himself anymore. Ares got out of bed and transported himself into Xena's bed chamber just as she went to get out of bed herself._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Xena decided she had to talk to Ares, she was just getting out of bed when he appeared._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Ares walked straight up to Xena and didn't even let her speak before kissing her. When she didn't resist he deepened it. Xena's head was spinning, how dare he? Why wasn't she stopping herself from kissing him? It felt so good to be lost in their own little world. Then she came down back to earth, what the hell was she doing kissing Ares? Xena pulled away abruptly, she could see the hurt and pain in Ares chocolate brow eyes. She took a deep breath, they had had a wonderful night, laughing, talking, eating, she so wanted to make love to him but a part of her stopped herself, that haunting image of the annoying Priestess wrapt in Ares arms came back. "I can't." Ares looked pained and disappeared in a shower of blue light. He went to the only person he could talk to, normally that would be Dite but even she didn't know the full extent of his pain, Ares went to the only person he knew would understand that pain, Joxer._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Joxer was waken by a very upset looking God of War, Joxer was actually concerned about him._ _

__"Can we talk?" Ares asked Joxer._ _

__"Sure." Ares and Joxer disappeared in a shower of sparkles and reappeared in a big open field._ _

__"I love her Joxer, I haven't been with a woman in over a year, it hurts. At least I know how she really feels, she hates me."_ _

__Joxer burst out laughing, when he finally got himself under control he was faced with a rather unhappy God of War._ _

__"She doesn't hate you, she is completely in love with you. She's had the chance to kill you, take your Godhood, humiliate you, not help you and betray you and she has never done any of those things, except leave you for your brother, that was harsh." Joxer was silence by a look from Ares._ _

__"Then how come she denied me?"_ _

__"She's scared, aren't you? You are telling me the way you feel, have you told her?"_ _

__The next thing Joxer knew he was back in bed with his beloved and Ares was gone._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Xena felt really guilty she knew in her heart Ares loved her and she loved Ares but her mind wouldn't rest. The looked on his face when he left crushed her heart, he looked so heartbroken. She wanted him to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, be with her forever. She started to cry silently, the tears just ran down her face and eventually her sobs became loud, she felt strong arms wrap around her and rock her back and forth. She could feel herself melt into his warm embrace. Xena untangled herself and looked up into his eyes, so deep, they held love, lust, sadness, pain, all caused by her._ _

__"I've tried everything to get you back, except tell you I love you, I would never use those words to gain a warrior, even you. Xena, this time I don't want the warrior, I want the woman. I love you and I mean it._ _

__Xena paused, never had she expected Ares to tell her of how he felt, if was a forbidden subject._ _

__"What made you change your mind?"_ _

__"When people could see what I was trying to deny. Aphrodite never shut up, Cupid was getting annoying and Joxer was never going to let me forget, and when everyday without you was painful."_ _

__"Painful? I know the feeling, you can't breath, your heart breaks, life doesn't seem worth it......."_ _

__"You wake up and for just a second hope that it's all a bad dream.I can't keep kidding myself Xena, I have to know how you feel" Ares finished_ _

__Xena took a deep breath and sighed. She looked up at him, so gentle, sad, calm, putting his heart on the line, practically handing her a sledgehammer and telling her to break it. It was now or never, Xena had to do the hardest thing, tell her mind to shut up cause her heart wanted to speak._ _

__"I love you to, but I am not coming back to lead your army Ares..............."_ _

__"I want you for you Xena, trust me on that."_ _

__Slowly and carefully he leaned in and kissed her, this time her mind stayed out of it as they made love for the first time as equals, not as God and mortal._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Dite was just about to go to sleep when she got this amazing sugar high, that could only mean one thing, someone was in love and very happy. For some reason she was drawn to go visit Ares, she appeared in his bed chamber but couldn't find him. She found her brother fast asleep holding onto his Princess for dear life. They looked so cute. Dite smiled and disappeared quietly._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Xena woke up in pure bliss she wasn't sure if last night had been a dream or not. She could feel Ares arms wrapped around her as tight as he could get them._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Ares woke up and realized his princess was really there, he tightened his arms when her felt her move._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Joxer and Gabrielle woke up._ _

__"Did Xena come back last night Joxer?"_ _

__"No, but Ares visited me, he is really in love with her."_ _

__"I know." Gabrielle sighed_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Dite was as high as Gabrielle when she ate nut bread spiked with henbane, Xena and Ares where sure fueling her. Finally, it took them long enough._ _

__"I wonder how Herc will react? Oh who cares!"_ _

  
  


To Be Continued


End file.
